solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Lacroia
Vincent "Shade" Lacroia Vincent is a mercenary for hire who will do nearly anything for a price. Some would consider him a tad bit mentally unstable but that sure doesn't stop him from doing what they do best. They reside with the Ravager bandit clan after being taken in as an orphan and were raised to their lifestyle. Though oddly enough, the man has morals, seems the ravagers aren't as bad as one could think. Backstory Vincent's history is simple but something he really prefers not to converse about. He was, at a relatively young age, stripped from their family when a group of bandits attacked their merchant ship and slaughtered most everyone. Luckily enough to the infant Vincent, one of those pirates happened to have a soft heart and spared the child, taking them in under their wing. It was then on, that Vincent learned to become the man they were. A cold hearted soldier for hire yet with instilled morals, seems the bandits weren't the worst people. From their youngest years, he was trained to fight in both physical aspects and supernatural. Learning to manipulate their bodies aura in combat as well as use two favored arcana based skills. The young Vincent was trained as a thief and infiltrator of sorts, learning hacking skills, espionage, and infiltration of course. As they grew older with the bandit crew, they then began learning the more dangerous aspects of life. Fighting with weapons be it melee or firearm. It was during these years he learned their skills in marksmanship, explosives, technology, and general combat, one could even say warfare. His "family" were a wide spread group known as the Ravagers and were no strangers to fighting military forces. Vincent was trained to be a killer, a strong willed fighter, and to be an expert in anything they knew. They were simply put, elite in what tasks their lifestyle put them up to. He soon afterwards chose to take the life of a mercenary as it was all they knew to do in life, and in all honesty, he enjoyed it. Thrill, adrenaline, seeing the solar system, they had no qualms living this lifestyle. Description both physical and mental Vincent stands at 5' 10" and weighs just around 175 pounds of man and muscle. They have amber colored eyes with neck length dark brown hair. Through years of physical training and determination, the young man has a highly well toned body designed for endurance and tests of will. His body bears the scars of conflict that entails from his job but he isn't so much concerned about them since in their mind, it shows his character. Personality wise Vincent tends to most often be a serious no nonsense sort of man if not somewhat psychotic, always focused on the job and getting it done no matter the costs. But he can at times have their humorous moments that most often tend to be dark. They are not hard to get along with if you can stand their standoffish nature that will overtime degrade with those he knows. Skills: +General warfare +Infiltration +Marksmanship +Espionage +Sabotage +Psychology +Hand to hand martial combat +Stealth operations +Explosive handling +Mechanics and combat tech +Gymnastics and combat movement +Multi-environmental survival skills +Vincent is a heavily experienced auric and through their years of combat and training has an immense aura pool and skillset in the use of this magic. +They do hold favor and expertise in two particular skills in the arcana class of magic. That includes the use of teleportation due to its practicality in combat and telepathy for the purpose of both reading and manipulating an opponents mind. Equipment: Standard loadout used by Vincent. He uses other weapons though of course depending on the job. * The A.E.O (All Environment Operation) XR5 Combat rifle. This weapon was crafted under Vincent's wishes and supervision with prototype munitions synthesis systems and lightweight Flarium Carbide metals to provide a lightweight and maneuverable weapon with heavy resistance to environmental factors while retaining sturdy construction. The munitions synthesis system provides this weapon with limitless ammunition at the risk of overheating after extremely extended sustained fire. Hence why the weapon is made of Flarium Carbide, to provide it heat resistance and resistance to environmental wear. This weapon uses a Hyrax combat reticle with 3.5x zoom capabilities of Vincent's choosing that gives it the capability to engage in medium and long range combat situations. The XR5 has a smooth and controllable 700 RPM rate of fire with caseless cartridges produced by the M.S system that prevents the need for the weapon to expel shell casings. Using a P.I.R (Plasma Infused Round) 6.5 Grendell cartridge for piercing armor the XR5 is a deadly firearm to be met with in combat and it's kinetic impact is a key factor to damage output against organic material after penetrating armor. As the round penetrates armor and enters flesh in a small entry wound, the cartridge mushrooms out inside the target as the kinetic energy behind it drives the round forward while producing severe internal damage in the form of shredding and shockwave that disrupts internal organs while also producing internal bleeding. Then as the round pushes through the body, it exits the target in a large and nasty exit wound that shreds flesh and leaves a hole about the size of softball. As you can see, this is why this weapon is by his side at all times. * The Tyrant personal defense pistol is chambered in 5.7x28mm cartridges and of course developed by Vincent once more with M.S systems for the ability to produce limitless ammunition. He knows the benefactors solid organic ammunition holds against now commonplace laser and plasma weaponry, along with the armors crafted to deal with such ammunition types while disregarding organics. The Tyrant has a semi automatic firing system and once again uses caseless ammunition that prevents the need for the weapon to blowback and expel the spent shell. But instead, the weapon uses a blowback system and slide to expel the gasses produced from firing each round. Giving the weapon the appearance of a normal functioning sidearm but lacking shells to eject. This weapons main purpose is to penetrate armored targets with less focus on tissue damage. The velocity of the round alone is enough in that factor. This pistol just like the XR5 uses P.I.R rounds to ensure armor penetration. * "Hunters Silence" reconnaissance combat knife. Vincent's favored blade that has an overall length of 9 inches and has been by their side for numerous years. The blades metal, originally crafted from Tetrinite carbide, was transmuted by himself to provide it much higher tensile strength while also being able to sustain heavy abuse and penetrate heavy armor. * Vincent's personal deployable drones. About the size of a baseball, these drones also known as T.R.D's or (Tactical Reconnaissance Drones) are used by Vincent as both scouts, infiltrators, and most importantly, defensive assets. He has personally equipped these drones with armor lock systems. Once these drones acquire a target, or in most cases several targets, they send a powerful electro-magnetic arc that both disables the functioning systems inside the targets armor that renders them quote on quote locked. Once having the drones arc reach target, they are no longer able to move as the exo skeletons inside the armor are overloaded and or the jointing systems are locked by the magnetic forces. The arc from these drones can extend up to 30 feet and spread to a maximum of 7 targets. These T.R'Ds can of course conduct their own movement and before the internal droid is released in a stationary position, look like simple spheres. Meanwhile when deployed, appear to mimic the look of inconspicuous security cameras when placed in the correct position. T.R.D's also come equipped with X-ray detection systems that can scan a 20 foot area that enables the user, when in manual control to view targets that are out of view and hidden behind cover. Lastly, the most vital point to these drones is the E.C.D.P.S (Environmental Cloaking and Detection Proof System). Otherwise known as chameleon tech, this technology both bends light waves to make the user or machine invisible to the naked eye and also uses internal plate systems to match the area's infared and thermal signals in real time. In addition, the system gives of a signal that disrupts bioscanners to render them useless against living users. This allows operatives to move undetected in real time even when viewed by all forms of detection systems such as thermal, infrared, biological, etc. Category:Characters